


a subtle kiss that no one sees

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, F/M, Gags, Inappropriate Use of Telepathy, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, in this house we do not ship 12-year-olds, inappropriate use of formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: After an accident at the lab, Hop develops telepathic abilities.Gloria uses them to her advantage.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: literally just sex wow [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/445660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	a subtle kiss that no one sees

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'read my mind' by the killers

Gloria almost doesn’t notice, the first time it happens. 

She’s just come home after a long day of dealing with League admin—somehow, none of her employees are competent enough to solve even the most basic of problems without her help—and as she collapses onto the couch, too tired to even consider talking, she thinks, _I could murder a cup of tea right now._

“Want me to make you some?” Hop asks, and she mumbles something that sounds vaguely like assent into the couch cushions.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” he says, and she feels the couch moving as he gets up to head into the kitchen.

He’s only been gone for a moment when Gloria jerks to attention and tries to sit up but ends up falling off the couch, tangled in the blanket and throw pillows she had just face-planted on. She wanders into the kitchen, where Hop has put the kettle on and is now going through the cabinets, looking for her favourite black tea.

On the surface, everything looks normal, and Gloria shakes her head a little. She must be imagining things. 

For a moment there, she’d thought… she had thought Hop had read her mind, about the tea. 

That couldn’t be possible, could it?

But, even now, she can’t remember actually saying anything out loud between walking into the flat and mumbling into the cushions.

_Hop?_ she finally thinks, experimentally, feeling stupid even as she tries it—until Hop turns around, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

“Yeah?” he asks, and Gloria freezes. 

She can’t seem to remember how to form words, so she thinks in his general direction. _Hop, I didn’t say anything._

“Sure you did,” Hop says, “just— _oh_.”

She can tell from his expression that he knows more than she does, so she doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to continue. To her surprise, he looks a little sheepish, looking down and scratching at the back of his neck the way he does when he’s embarrassed.

“We, uh,” he starts, looking like he’s having trouble figuring out how to explain exactly what’s going on.

Well, at least the embarrassment probably means there’s nothing dangerous going on. Hop might be slightly careless and a little irresponsible, but he wouldn’t knowingly put them both in danger and just not bring it up like that.

_Yes?_ Gloria prompts, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“We kind of had an accident at work,” Hop says, still looking at the kitchen counter instead of at her. “I didn’t think the effects would stick around this long, so I wasn’t going to tell you… but I guess they did.” 

“What kind of accident?” Gloria asks, speaking aloud now, concern overriding her desire to keep testing Hop’s new ability. “Are you okay? Is Sonia?”

“We’re both fine, don’t worry. There weren’t any harmful effects, and this probably isn’t permanent either.”

“Probably?” she repeats. “Hop, you tell me exactly what happened, or I’m going to call Sonia and ask her.”

It’s not that Hop is afraid of his boss, exactly, it’s just that he hasn’t worked at the lab for very long, and he’s still trying to stay on her good side. Which makes it an effective threat.

“Okay, so, we’re basically trying to figure out how exactly type abilities are encoded into Pokemon, right, and if they could maybe be transferable somehow. So we’ve been doing some testing with stem cells, and I, uh… the needle missed.”

Gloria goes very still. “Are you telling me you _accidentally infected yourself with Pokemon stem cells_?”

“Well, infected isn’t exactly the—” Hop must see that Gloria is not amused, because he switches tracks pretty quickly. “—uh, yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Okay. Wow. Okay, so, I’m guessing the cells were from a Psychic-type, since you have the freaky psychic ability?” 

“Yeah, a Psyduck. I had some other stuff for a while, but that all wore off while I was still in the lab, so I just assumed the mind-reading had too.” Hop shrugs.

“And were you just not going to tell me about this? What if there are permanent effects? Side effects?” 

“I was going to tell you, but you looked dead on your feet when you walked in, so I wanted to give you a minute," Hop says, defensive, and Gloria softens a little. 

“I guess you’re lucky it was a Psyduck and not a Cinderace,” she says with a huff. “You would probably have set yourself on fire without realising it.”

Hop opens his mouth like he’s about to argue, but just then the smoke alarm starts beeping, and he turns to look at the stove. As he moves out of the way, Gloria sees that he’s set a dishtowel a little too close to the burner, and it’s starting to smoke in a way that—yep, the dishtowel is now on fire.

“Case in point,” Gloria says, grabbing the dishtowel and tossing it in the sink before it can set anything else on fire. 

“Yeah, fair enough,” Hop says. “But it wasn’t a Cinderace, was it? Plus, Sonia did a whole bunch of tests on me, and she said it’s probably fine.” 

“If it’s not, I’m going to hold her personally responsible,” Gloria says darkly. 

“Hey,” Hop says, and pulls her in for a hug. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

“You almost set the kitchen on fire making tea,” Gloria mutters into his shoulder, and Hop laughs.

“Yeah, but that was unrelated. That’s a hazard you knew about when you started dating me.”

Gloria huffs but thinks _I love you_ at him. 

“Love you, too.”

—

They wait for it to wear off, but Hop’s new psychic ability doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Days go by, and then a week, and Hop is still reading Gloria’s thoughts, clear as day.

They’ve figured out some general things about how it works—for example, how far away Hop has to be from someone to hear their thoughts (no more than ten feet), and whether he can hear everything that goes on in someone’s mind (no, just the clearly articulated thoughts)—but no one, not even Sonia, seems to have any idea of why the effects are lasting this long.

Gloria figures that if this is going to be a thing in their lives, she might as well have fun with it. She sneaks up around a corner, keeping her mind carefully blank, and thinks _boo!_ at him, laughing when he jumps and looks around at the empty room, confused. She thinks jokes at him when he’s video chatting with Leon, far enough out of frame that he can’t see or hear her, so it looks like Hop is laughing at nothing, out of nowhere.

But tonight, at the lab’s fundraiser, this is her favourite way to catch him off guard.

Hop is talking to Sonia’s grandmother, Professor Magnolia, about… Gloria isn’t quite sure what, but she’s sure it would go over her head if she tried to join in. Gloria is good with the practical aspects of Pokemon—raising them, training them, battling with them—not so much the theoretical side. That’s Hop’s domain.

Gloria stands a little bit off to the side, tucked away in a corner so no one tries to talk to her. She needs to focus. Sometimes she uses memories, but this setting is so good, she can’t help but use it.

She imagines walking up to Hop, clearly enough that he’ll definitely see it, visualising it like a movie playing in her brain. 

_Imagination-Gloria reaches Hop and strokes his arm, trailing her fingers all the way down to his hand. She takes it in hers and traces patterns in his palm, fingers creeping up his wrist into his sleeve. She can feel goosebumps erupting on his forearm as she pulls away._

_One hand still in his, Gloria touches the other to his collar, like she’s straightening it, and grabs his tie. She tugs on it, just the slightest pressure enough to get him to lean down. He goes to kiss her, but Gloria bypasses his mouth with the barest brush of her lips and brings them to his ear._

_“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” she tells him. The hand that was holding his tie slips through the space between two of his shirt buttons, her fingers still cool from the flute of champagne she had earlier. The contrast against his heated skin makes him suck in a breath, but her hand is already moving on. She taps on the button of his slacks._

_“This is in the way,” she whispers, lips still at his ear. “But I can still…” she lays her hand against the front of his slacks, and find him half-hard, rapidly firming up beneath her touch._

A waiter walks by Gloria and offers her more champagne, briefly pulling her out of the fantasy. She shakes her head at him, distracted, and looks around the room to find Hop. 

He’s still talking to Professor Magnolia. He’s not looking at her, and something in the set of his shoulders tells her that’s a very deliberate choice.

Someone comes up to join the conversation, and Gloria watches Hop take a small step to the side, discreetly angling his hips away from the newcomer. It’s probably not obvious to anyone else, but Gloria knows him, and she knows what to look for. 

It won’t take much more to get to him.

She goes back to the scene in her mind, back to where she left off. It still feels like it’s missing something, like she won’t quite be able to make her point, so she concentrates, and everyone else vanishes, until the only people left in her mind’s eye are her and Hop.

_“That’s better,” she whispers to him, planting a kiss just below his ear. With no audience left, she has no qualms about dropping to her knees in front of him and undoing his trousers._

_His dick is already halfway through the fly of his boxers, and it doesn’t take much coaxing for her to pull it out completely. He’s at full attention, his tip already leaking a little. Gloria looks up to catch Hop’s eye, winks, and takes him in her mouth._

_His groan is immediate, and she grins. She hums around him, wraps one hand around the back of his knee for balance. The fabric of his slacks is coarse under her fingertips, and the same scratchiness starts tickling her cheeks as she takes in more of him._

Gloria is brought back to reality by a hand tangling in her hair, lips landing on hers. Even without opening her eyes, she knows they’re Hop’s, and when he pulls her flush against him, she can feel exactly how successful her plan was.

They’re both breathing heavily by the time they come up for air. She raises her eyebrows at him, the universal signal for _let’s get out of here._

Hop seems to know exactly where he’s going, tugging her by the hand as he weaves through the crowd. An important-looking man tries to catch Hop’s attention, start a conversation, but Hop breezes past him like it’s nothing.

“Remind me to apologise to him tomorrow,” Hop tells her.

He leads her to a door tucked away in a corner, one that she probably wouldn’t even have spotted on her own. She’s about to ask him how he knew about it, but he pulls her into what turns out to be a small storage closet and closes the door.

Before she can speak, he says, “that was unfair.”

“Would you say it was below the belt?” she asks, grinning, and he huffs.

“Anyway,” he says, turning her by the shoulders until she’s leaning against the door, “it’s my turn, now.” 

“Your turn for— _oh_.” Her question is interrupted as one of his hands finds its way under the hem of her dress, palm flat against her damp underwear. Earlier, she had been too focused on distracting Hop to notice, but the moment he touches her, every nerve ending in her body is on high alert, begging him to do it again.

Mirroring earlier fantasy-Gloria, Hop kneels in front of her. In the light of the single naked lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, with the muffled noises of the fundraiser at her back, there’s something reverent about the action, like he’s preparing to worship her.

He pulls off her underwear, and Gloria feels goosebumps spring up in the wake of the lace trailing down her legs. The light doesn’t quite reach the floor, so she can’t see what Hop does with her underwear, but there’s a rustle of fabric that sounds like he’s tucking them into the pocket of his suit jacket.

Hop wraps a hand around her ankle and tugs on it, easing her legs just slightly apart. Her dress resists, so he pushes it up above her hips, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. He gets her ankles apart easily now, and she instinctively tries to clench her thighs together around the empty space, needing something—anything—to fill it. The absence of touch has never felt so tangible before. It’s like she can feel every molecule of empty air quivering between her thighs. 

Finally, Hop gives her what she needs, sliding his fingers over her clit. Gloria cries out at the contact and Hop pulls away, sitting back on his heels to look up at her.

“Someone could be just on the other side of that door,” he says. “You’re going to need to be quiet. Can you do that?”

Gloria nods, but at soon as Hop’s fingers return, she moans, unable to hold it in.

“It’s okay,” Hop says, standing up. “I’ve got you.” He leans in to kiss her, and when he pulls back, he starts undoing his tie. He folds it up into a small parcel and shows her. “Is this okay?” 

Pulse racing, Gloria nods. Hop fits the folded-up tie in her mouth, and she bites down on it, the fabric giving way only a fraction of an inch. “Good girl,” Hop says, stroking her cheek. “I need you to be quiet, so try to bite down on this instead of making noise, okay?” 

Gloria nods again and makes an impatient huff around the makeshift gag. Hop laughs. “I’m on it.”

He kneels in front of her again, and this time he doesn’t wait for the anticipation to build. He licks at her clit, long slow strokes that make Gloria clench her jaw around the gag. Hop starts stroking at her entrance, timing it together with his tongue. She tries to focus on staying quiet, but Hop’s touches are just enough to get her on edge, but still not quite _enough_. She bucks her hips against his hand, and something spills out around the gag, a muffled sound that might be ‘Hop’ or might be ‘more’.

Hop indulges her readily, sliding two of his long fingers inside her. His tongue is still at her clit, firm and entirely self-assured, and his fingers inside her are finding familiar patterns, all the spots he knows drive her wild. 

He pulls back for just a second and Gloria almost whines, gritting her teeth against the gag and suppressing the sound at the last instant. Carefully, Hop lifts one of her legs and positions it on his shoulder, making sure that her other leg is stable. He returns to her clit, the new angle giving him even better access, and as his fingers find their way back inside her, Gloria’s head falls back against the door of the storage cupboard, all of her cells focused solely on the points of contact between her and Hop. She couldn’t hold her head up if she tried.

Something resembling a thought appears in her mind, the idea of using Hop’s new telepathic abilities to communicate with him even with the gag in her mouth, but she can’t seem to marshal her thoughts into anything more coherent than _oh my god, oh my god, Hop, oh my god_. Then he happens upon the exact right configuration, the black magic constellation of touches that makes stars begin to appear behind her eyelids, and she thinks _yes yes yes right there yes Hop—_

He must get the message, because moments later, the tidal wave of her orgasm washes over her, and she bites down so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if her teeth go straight through his tie. 

She isn’t fully aware of him lowering her leg and withdrawing his hands, but he must, because moments later he’s standing up again, once again at her eye level. “That was so good,” he whispers in her ear. “So quiet.” 

Gloria is still catching her breath, panting through the gag, but she doesn’t let that distract her. _Surely we’re not done yet?_ she thinks at him, reaching for his dick, still rock-hard in his pants, to underline her point. _Condom?_

Hop grins at her. “Do you know how long I’ve been keeping one in my suit pocket, waiting for you to ask me that?” 

_It better not be expired, dumbass_ , Gloria thinks, and Hop laughs. 

“Don’t worry, I check on it every now and then. It’s fine.” As he talks, he goes through his pockets until he locates the condom in question. He rips open the packaging and rolls it on in a quick, practiced motion, and turns back to Gloria.

“Want to keep this?” he asks, tugging at the tie between her teeth.

_Probably for the best_ , Gloria mutters, so far as it’s possible to mutter when you’re telepathically projecting thoughts into someone’s mind instead of speaking out loud.

“You might be right,” Hop says. “I don’t think that door has a lock. Wouldn’t want to risk anyone walking in.”

_You’re telling me this_ now _?_ Gloria asks, indignantly.

“I was kind of distracted earlier,” he says, tapping his fingers against her clit like a reminder.

Gloria rolls her eyes at him. _Well, maybe we should get on with it so we can be done before someone does walk in._

“Get on with it?” Hop teases. “That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic… Did you not want this? I suppose I’ll just have to—” he drags two fingers up and down her clit “—figure out a way to—” 

Gloria interrupts him with a muffled sigh. _I’m sorry I offended your delicate ego. Can you please just fuck me already?_

“You should have just said that in the first place,” Hop grins. He takes a moment to align himself with her entrance and slides all the way inside her in one swift move.

The momentum jolts her against the door with a banging noise and they both freeze, waiting to see if anyone on the other side heard it and is coming to investigate. Nothing happens, but Gloria still thinks _okay, maybe we need to think about this for a second_ just as Hop says “all right, new plan.” 

Hop pulls out of her, turns them around, and sinks to the floor. The storage closet is small, not big enough for Hop to lie down, and Gloria doesn’t quite understand what he’s planning, until he settles himself against the door, tugging on her hand to get her to follow. Carefully, she settles herself in his lap, sinking down on his dick.

“Besides,” Hop says, “now no one can get in, anyway.”

Gloria yanks his tie out of her mouth and leans down to kiss him. His hips buck up to meet hers and they fall into a haphazard sort of rhythm, punctuated by stifled gasps and cut-off moans. Hop slips his hand between them to rub at her clit with his thumb, and in the absence of the gag, Gloria bites down on his shoulder to try and muffle her cries. 

She’s so thoroughly riled up from the events so far that it takes her hardly any time at all to build up to her second climax of the night, and based on the way Hop’s movements are becoming increasingly erratic, he’s not far behind. _Come for me_ , she thinks, just to see what will happen, and he immediately does. Between them, his hand stills for a moment, leaving her stranded just shy of the edge. As soon as his thumb resumes its movement, she tumbles over. 

It takes a few moments for Gloria to realise she still has half of Hop’s shoulder in her mouth. She disengages, rubbing at her jaw, knowing that it will be sore tomorrow.

“Sorry about that,” Hop says, cupping her jaw. 

“Don’t be,” Gloria says, covering his hand with her own. “It was a good idea. I was just thinking, maybe for next time…” she imagines herself wearing a real gag, the kind that’s made for the job and isn’t just hastily repurposed formalwear. 

Hop’s eyes go wide. “Absolutely,” he breathes, and leans in to kiss her. 


End file.
